mightybooshfandomcom-20200213-history
Mutants
Mutants is the second episode of Series One, originally broadcast on 25 May, 2004, on BBC Three. The episode re-used material from the Mutants episode of the radio series. The episode was preceded by Killeroo, and followed by Bollo. Synopsis Late at night, Joey Moose is kidnapped in the Reptile House. It seems Joey is not the only one missing when, the next morning, Bob Fossil is unable to show a tour party any animals. Whilst they are in Bollo's cage, Mrs Gideon comes to tell Vince and Howard that her python, Tony, has gone missing. After she leaves, Vince and Howard see that Bollo has disappeared. Meanwhile, in a secret laboratory, Dixon Bainbridge is working on experiments. Fossil comes to see him to tell him he has the animal he asked for, and Bainbridge responds by demanding another. When Fossil tells him there are none left, he tells him to bring a human instead. Fossil asks what Bainbridge is doing, and is shown something horrifying, which, in a panic, he manages to set loose. Bainbridge runs after it. Fossil assembles the staff to inform them of Joey Moose's death. He blames the python, but Mrs Gideon doesn't believe him. In a bid to impress her, Howard also disagrees. The keepers overwhelm Fossil with questions about missing animals, at which point Bainbridge appears. Howard confronts him, and the pair are about to fight, when Bainbridge hears a sound and disappears. Later, Mrs Gideon asks Vince to use his gift for talking to animals to talk to Mr Rogers, the cobra, who saw what happened to Joey Moose in the Reptile House. The cobra tells Vince that it was Bainbridge who kidnapped Moose and the python. Howard then leaves to follow Bainbridge. Whilst following him, Howard is kidnapped by Bainbridge and taken to the secret lab. With Moon strapped to a bench, Bainbridge reveals that he is taking parts of animals and splicing them together to make new animals, which will bring more custom to the zoo. Bainbridge leaves, promising to return later to splice Howard's head with the body of a snake. Naboo then has a vision that Howard has been kidnapped, and directs Vince to the secret lab. Vince then rescues Howard, and the pair find the mutants, who they release from their cage in the labs. The keepers escape, and Bainbridge returns to find the mutants loose. After refusing to obey him, the mutants escape. Vince and Howard return Tony the python to Mrs Gideon. Minor Characters Featured Mr. Rogers Mr Rogers is a cobra at the Zooniverse who witnessed the kidnapping of Joey Moose. In return for his information Mr. Rogers and Vince do a snake-charming and drum and bass collaboration. The Mutants The mutants are a hopeless race of despicable freaks created by Dixon Bainbridge from parts of other animals in an attempt to attract new business to the zoo. Bainbridge mentions some of their names as Jitwak, Jet, Patrick and Ayoade (named after Richard Ayoade). The term mutant is erroneously applied to these creatures since they're the result of cross species transplants rather than gentetic manipulation. Songs featured * "Mutants" – sung by the Mutants after being freed by Vince and Howard. Joey Moose also appears to be whistling this tune at the start of the episode. * "Snake Charming" – a drum and bass track performed by Vince in the Reptile House over the closing credits. External links * Category:Episodes Episode 01: Mutants